What I've Done
by Roku-Namikaze
Summary: Songfic. Multiple deaths


**What I've Done**

**This kinda came to me when i listen to Linkin Park's What I've Done. Its a great song. Hope you all like this one-shot.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I also don't own _What I've Done _By Linkin Park.**

It seem Mother Nature knew that a terrible tragedy is about to befallen. The winds got to speed that would lift up a small child off the ground. The rain didn't even felt like rain it felt like being injected with an endless amount of needles. The thunder was booming so loud that even the clumsiest ninja could infiltrate a village without being notice. The lightning illuminated the ground and the dark skies. This scene would forever be etched into the young woman's mind. She watch as the two young men that she has come to loved fought to the death. Even with the sudden storm, the two males fought, ignoring the cries and pleas coming from their female spectator. They both knew this fight was years in the making. One wore a black robe with red clouds on it while the other wore an orange and black jumpsuit with a red trench coat with black flames on the bottom over the jumpsuit. Both males were evenly matched neither letting the other get an advantage. Kunai and sword clashed almost every second. The young woman watch as she saw her traitor of a teammate carved a scar across her companion's chest. She desperately wanted to run towards him and heal him but she knew that his tenant would take care of that. She painfully watch her friend slashed the traitor right across his face below his right eye. The raven haired boy screamed out in pain. He let go of his zanpoketou and clutch his face. Pulling his hand away from the wound the boy notice his own bloodyhand.

"Heh. So the dobe finally has the balls to hurt me. Never thought I would live to see the day you would actually lay a finger on me."

"Sasuke, this has gone long enough. Come back home to Konoha with us. Everyone will forgive you and everything that happen will be forgotten."

"Home you say, huh. Well let me tell you something! That _home_ had my own brother execute his own brethren! I'll never forgive that shit hole you call home."

"Sasuke, please listen to him. He is only trying to help you. We both are."the young female voiced out.

"Sakura, this is not of your concern. The only reason Naruto here is trying to bring me back is because of a stupid promise he made to you. Hey Naruto, do you remember what you told me that day in Orochimaru's hideout? _What's the point of becoming hokage when I can't even save one friend. _Ha, don't make me laugh. Well try saving me now." mocked Sasuke.

_Damn it, I only have enough chakra for one last attack. I got to make this one count._ Naruto made a single kage bunshin. It started molding chakra in his right hand. Sasuke notice this and prepare his own jutsu.

_**In this Farewell**_

**_There's no blood_**

**_There's no alibi_**

**_From the truth_**

**_Of A thousand lies_**

The sound of a thousand birds chirping could be heard coming from Sasuke's position. A screeching noise was heard coming from Naruto's position. In Sasuke's left hand lay a ball of electricity covering most of it while in Naruto's right hand was a small sphere with a shuriken shaped.

**_So let mercy come_**

**_And wash away_**

Both teens look at each other. In Naruto' eyes he saw the Sasuke he has come to think as a friend, a brother. In Sasuke's, he saw the same annoying Naruto he grew up with. With their final attack ready at hand, both teens dash towards the other. Sakura immediately pick up what was about to happen. A flashback appear right before her eyes. She saw a thirteen year old Sasuke in the air with his **Chidori** in hand and a thirteen year old Naruto jumping towards Sasuke with his **Rasengan**. She then saw her thirteen year old self running towards the two boys. She desperately ran towards them, forgetting her own safety. The two boys were stopped from nearly killing each other by none other than her sensei. But this time there was no Kakashi to stop these two. With strength she never knew she had. She ran towards the two boys no men.

**_What I've done_**

**_I'll Face myself_**

**_To cross out what I've become_**

**_Erase myself_**

**_And let go of what I've done_**

"Stop it!" pleaded a tearfull Sakura. Naruto saw what she was doing, and directed his attack somewhere else. Sasuke didn't gave a damn about Sakura and continue his way towards Naruto. Sakura got between the two males. Once his attack dissipated, Naruto notice that Sasuke was still heading his way. He saw Sakura standing between them. Sasuke close in on the two.

**_Put to rest_**

**_What you thought of me_**

**_While I clean this slate_**

**_With the hands_**

**_Of uncertainty_**

Blood splatter everywhere. A bloody hand could be seen sticking out of Naruto's stomach. A screamed echo throughout the stormy night. Sakura watched as the life slowly left Naruto's eyes. A look of terror soon came acrooss Sasuke's face. Reality hit him hard. He had just gravely injured no killed someone who was precous to him. Scare at what he just did, Sasuke walk back a bit before turning around. He sprinted towards the forest. He turned around to take one last glance at his teammates.

**_So let mercy come_**

**_And wash away_**

**_What I've done_**

**_I'll face myself_**

**_To cross out what I've become_**

**_Erase Myself_**

**_And let go of what I've done_**

"Please don't die. Please don't die on me Naruto!" a sobbered Sakura pleaded. She kept pouring her chakra towards the wound but it was no good. A pale hand found its way to her face. Sakura watch as her teammate tried to get up.

"Sakura, its (cough) no use. It's over for me. Maybe (coughcough) now I can be forgiven for everything I've done."a dying Naruto cough out.

"Please don't leave alone not after I finally realize that I'm in love with you!"

"Sakura, I waited for the longest time for you to say that. I love you too." The pair for the first time kiss. But even moments like these got to have an ending. "Goodbye my cherry blossom." Naruto took his last breath as well as his last look of Sakura.

**_For What I've Done_**

**_I start again_**

**_And whatever pain may come_**

**_Today this ends_**

**_I'm forgiving what I've done_**

It has been only a couple days since his funeral. Many friends, civilians and ninja alike came to say their good byes to the young man. A lone figure could be seen standing in front of his grave. She was given the news that her old teammate was found dead near the Valley of the End. But that didn't matter to her. She took out a small object. "We will soon be together again my love.

**_I'll Face myself_**

**_To cross out what I've become_**

**_Erase Myself_**

**_And let go of What I've Done_**

Kakashi stood next to the dead girl. "So all of my students have passed on to the next life. The pain of losing someone you love must have been too much for her. Take care of her will ya, Naruto." Turning around, Kakashi quickly read the changes of the inscriptions on the tombstone.

Before

**Here Lies A Friend, A Teammate, A Brother**

**Naruto Uzumaki**

**Oct. 10, 1993 - June 8, 2010**

After

**Here Lies Friends, Teammates, _Lovers_**

**Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno _Uzumaki_**


End file.
